Chapter 9
The chapter was named The Book of Names - 1/2 and was the first part of a two-part chapter. Summary A loose end turned up that needed to be tied. Plot Daphne and Harry were going over their expenses and showing Harry having accumulated around two and a half million pound in the past three years, and having an income of around half a million every six months. But they needed additional money since a fourth big manor next to the Gray, Dark and Light would be built soon in Slytherin's name, with an estimated price of around 6,6 million pounds. Harry said that he would take a loan from the Goblin's to finance the new manor with, with an interest rate 0.6 million a year. His drug mule-ing business gave a steady income, but he couldn't get more people into it, thus having a risk of only delivering to three dealers. Instead he wanted to focus at the upcoming Hogwarts "event" with the Philosopher's stone, which could solve all their money problems before their third year at Hogwarts. Next they went to Gringotts to discuss the loan with Slytherin's vault manager Ragnok, of the Boneslicer Clan, but instead got confronted first that the Goblin's knew about Harry's time traveling business. Before his time interference, the date of birth was the general way to determine how old a wizard was, but the law itself was changed courtesy of Death and Fate and now the time each person actually lived was more important than that. It resulted the Goblin's adjusting and updating hundred of thousand documents and a following investigation showed Lord Slytherin being the cause of it. There were no negative repercussions tough due to Harry mentioning that two deities were responsible for it, and not he himself. Apart from the Ragnok, only the goblin leader knew of Harry's time travel adventure. Harry and Ragnok also agreed, that Ragnok's clan would search for a suitable place for Slytherin manor, which could be bought around Christmas and be finished during Christmas in second year, one year later. After Harry and Daphne finished up their Gringotts business, Harry remembered that the Hogwarts class register would show Harry Slytherin as his participation name, due to the artificat Book of Names, and potentially alerting Dumbledore of Lord Slytherin's real persona. Thus they had to come up with a plan to change the name without making Dumbledore any wiser. Part of the break-in plan was first to get the Potter invisibility cloak with an imperiused monkey. The monkey, a common marmoset, they bought after chain-apparating to Brazil and they decided to name it Freekey. Near Potter manor, Harry used the imperius curse on Freekey, took a strengthening potion for the monkey and effortlessly slipped through the Potter wards, since they could not detect any animals from outer Britain. Some clamberings later he managed to find the cloak in a closed trunk, which he then pushed down three stores to crack it. It woke the tenants, but Harry managed to escape with the artifact without any problems. Site Navigation Category:Revenge is Best Served Raw